


Sleepiness

by boobysinger



Series: Prompt Challenges [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for 'Sleepiness'. Dean had always been a light sleeper, but Cas was there to lull him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepiness

Dean had never, and will never be, a heavy sleeper. Having to look after Sammy all his life made him jump awake at nearly every sound; he always had to be alert. Even though he felt safe with Cas wrapped around him, a passing truck woke him into consciousness. Looking to the clock in front of him he could see that it read 3:34am and Dean let out a light sigh and snuggled back into Cas. 

Cas didn’t need to sleep, he only opted to for Dean, so when he felt Dean’s breath against his arm in an obvious sigh he woke to comfort him, he often did so. Even though it had been years since Dean had been to hell now, he still had nightmares; but Cas helped. Cas tightened his grip around Dean and pressed light and gentle kisses to the back of his neck, gliding his hands over the skin of his chest and tracing light shapes into his back. He would whisper, kind, gentle things into his ear and keep going until Dean was almost asleep, which is when he’d whisper.

“It’s okay Dean, you’re okay.”


End file.
